1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with a reduced area requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Static induction transistors (SIT) have been known as transistors with reduced power consumption and high operation speed. In conventional non-volatile semiconductor memory devices of the MNOS or MONOS types and floating gate types, the source, operation region, drain, electron holding portion, and control gate of the individual memory elements are arranged laterally on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, the area occupied on a semiconductor substrate by a memory device that is formed using this technology is increased. This results in a problem for effecting large scale integration.